


Lay Your Hands on Me

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Masseur Katsuki Yuuri, Misunderstandings, Skater Victor Nikiforov, massage au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Chris takes Victor to a massage parlor after a competition.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Lay Your Hands on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic. Totally and unadulterated. I have no idea where this came from. It is not my usual type of fic. But I hope that you enjoy it.

Chris grinned as he got out of the cab and turned to Victor. “You are going to love this place, Victor. I come here every time that I’m in town. They have the  _ best _ masseurs.”

Victor smiled. “So you’ve been telling me. This massage parlor must be something special.”

“It is! And I managed to snag you an appointment with the best masseur. You’ll like him. Cute Japanese boy named Yuuri. I swear his hands are magic.”

Victor’s eyes narrowed.  _ Hmm, cute Asian masseur, and Chris says he’s magic… Is this  _ **_that_ ** _ kind of massage parlor? It almost  _ **_has_ ** _ to be, right? Otherwise, why would Chris insist that we come?  _

Victor nodded distractedly. “I’m sure he’s great.”

Chris patted him on the back as they made their way into the building. “I guarantee that he will blow your mind.”

_ Yep. It’s that kind of massage parlor… _

Victor stood in the door, taking in the atmosphere, while Chris approached the front desk. The front room was painted a light blue. The lights were dimmer than one would expect in a business, and soft, gentle music played. He could smell lavender and other soothing scents.

_ It looks like every other massage parlor that I’ve been in. And the ones in hotels that I’ve used.  _

Chris spoke to the woman at the front desk. “I have a 2 o’clock with Phichit. And my friend there has a 2 o’clock with Yuuri.”

“Both one hour massages, correct?”

Chris nodded.

“Any extras?”

Chris rested his finger on the corner of his mouth. “Hmm… Is it too late to add hot stones to mine? Phichit does that, right?”

The woman nodded. “Yes, we can do that.”

Chris turned to Victor. “Any extra services, Victor?”

Victor swallowed dryly and shook his head. “No… I’m good…”

_ That’s not something that you just ‘order’ at the front desk.  _

The lady smiled. “Please take a seat. They will be with you in a moment.”

Chris sat on the plush loveseat in the waiting area. “Sit down, Victor. You’re acting like you’ve never gotten a massage before.”

Victor shrugged as he sat down next to Chris. He let out a long breath. “I know… It’s just been a while.”

The door to the back area opened. “Chris?”

Chris stood and patted Victor on the shoulder. “Enjoy your massage. And please, Victor, try to relax?”

Victor sighed as he watched Chris follow the man back.  _ Relax? How am I supposed to relax? I’ve never been to a parlor like this before. _

The door opened again and a soft voice asked, “Victor?”

A chill went up Victor’s spine. There was just something about that quiet voice, combined with the shy appearance of the man in front of him.  _ He’s gorgeous.  _

Victor stood up and cleared his throat. “Yes…”

“Are you ready?”

Victor nodded and walked towards the man. 

The man held the door open for him. “My name is Yuuri. Is this your first time getting a massage?”

Victor shook his head. “No, it’s just been a while.”

“What brings you in? Relaxation or pain management?”

Victor thought for a moment. “Mostly relaxation. But I have an old knee injury…” He subconsciously touched his left knee, the one that he had hit on the ice in his first senior competition.

Yuuri nodded. “I'll see if I can help with it. Any allergies I should know about?”

“No.”

Yuuri guided him to a room. It was bathed in dim, warm light and painted the same calming blue. There were swaths of silver colored cloth draped over shoji screens near the walls and soft Japanese instrumental music was playing. 

Yuuri stood at the door. “Just undress to where you are comfortable. And then lie down on the table, face up. I will be back in a few minutes.”

He closed the door behind him. Victor took a deep breath and let it out before stripping out of his clothes. Then he slipped between the sheets on the table and waited. His heart was beating erratically.  _ Am I really doing this? Asking the cute masseur for a ‘happy ending?’ I… I want to… _

There was a soft knock at the door. 

“Da.”

Yuuri opened the door slowly. “Are you ready, Victor?”

Victor nodded. Yuuri let himself in and closed the door. “I’m going to start with a head massage. Then I will work my way down. And finish by having you turn over onto your stomach.”

Victor nodded and licked his lips nervously. “Okay.”

Yuuri sat on a stool near Victor’s head. Victor moaned softly as Yuuri started to touch him.  _ Dear God, this feels amazing. Chris was right. His hands are magic. I can only imagine… _

Victor could feel himself starting to get hard just from the thought. He blushed and tried to will it away.  _ Not yet. Don’t do that yet… _

Yuuri rubbed gently at the base of his skull and his neck. Victor sighed, the firm touches releasing stress and pressure he didn’t know he had. 

“Do you have a stressful job, Victor? You’re carrying a lot of stress in your neck and shoulders.”

“I’m a professional athlete.”

Yuuri’s fingers faltered. “Really? What do you play?”

Victor chuckled softly. “I don’t? I’m a figure skater.”

“So you’re in town for that big competition.” Yuuri’s hands moved down to Victor’s shoulders. “Are you any good?”

Victor hummed softly, enjoying the feeling of Yuuri’s soft, yet firm hands on his body. “Yes… I’m pretty good. I won the gold at the competition yesterday.”

“Really? So is today a reward for doing well?”

“Hmm, sort of. My friend Chris made the appointment for me. Thought it would help me relax.”

“Chris must be a good friend.”

“And a fellow competitor. He won the silver yesterday. I just barely squeaked past him.”

Yuuri pulled Victor’s arm out from underneath the sheet. “I don’t think I would do very well in an environment like that… There would be so much pressure. And it would be hard, making friends with people that you compete against like that.”

“True. Chris is really the only friend that I have.”

Yuuri gently massaged Victor’s hand. “That sounds… sad… and kind of lonely…”

Victor let out a deep sigh.  _ It is. I just… it was my normal, so I never thought about it… _

“I’m sorry. I think I overstepped. Let’s change the subject? Or, if you prefer, we don’t have to talk.”

Victor hummed in agreement. He closed his eyes and concentrated on enjoying the feel of Yuuri’s skilled hands on his body.  _ This feels so good. This might be the best massage that I’ve ever had.  _

He tried to keep from moaning as Yuuri moved his hands over his skin, pressing into the muscles. But the sounds came out unconsciously, low and soft in the back of his throat. His erection grew harder as Yuuri worked his way down his body. Victor tried to concentrate on taking slow, deep breaths.  _ He can see it, right? There’s no possible way that he doesn’t. I should say something… _

“I… I’m so sorry…”

Yuuri chuckled lightly. “Don’t worry. It happens more often than you think.”

Victor took a deep breath. “Um… so… how much would it be to get a… happy ending…?”

Yuuri’s hands stilled. “We’re not that kind of place.”

Victor pushed himself up off the table and looked at Yuuri. The other man was blushing, and his eyes were wide. Victor smiled. “It’s okay. I won’t tell.” 

Yuuri backed away from the table. “I’m sorry. I can’t continue with this massage. And I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” He quickly turned and left the room, closing the door forcefully behind him.

Victor blinked in surprise.  _ What… what just happened?  _

***

“Why do I get all the creeps, Phichit?”

Yuuri moaned as he let his head bang softly against the metal locker behind him. “He asked for a happy ending. A  _ happy ending _ , Phichit!”

Phichit sighed. “I know. You told me.”

“That’s the third one this month. What did I do to deserve this?”

“I don’t know.” Phchit sat down on the bench next to Yuuri. “I’m sorry. He was good looking, too. Not like the other creeps that have asked about that in the past.”

“Didn’t keep him from being a creep.”

Phichit wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and gave him a quick hug. “I guess you had Minako ban him?”

Yuuri sighed. “That’s standard practice. I think she warned Chris never to bring someone like him again, or he would be banned too.”

Phichit nodded. “Do you have any more appointments today?”

Yuuri let his head rest against the locker. “No. He was the last one I had scheduled.”

“I’m done, too. Come on, I’ll treat you to some ramen at that little place down the street that you like. Then we can go home and binge watch Netflix. Or I’ll let you beat my ass at Smash Brothers. Your choice.”

Yuuri smiled a little. “Okay. Ramen and video games.”  _ Phichit always knows just how to make me feel better.  _

“Then let’s get changed and get out of here.”

***

Chris didn’t talk to Victor for the entirety of the ride back to the hotel. He looked out the window, his arms crossed across his chest. His jaw was clenched so tightly that Victor could see the muscle twitching slightly. 

Victor sighed. He had tried to talk to Chris, when he had first come out of the massage parlor. But Chris had held up his hand, stopping him with a brusque “Not here.”

_ He’s never looked at me like that before. He’s never been truly angry like this before. I really screwed up… _

The hotel came into view. Victor nearly sighed in relief.  _ At least, once we get to the hotel, he’ll talk to me. _

It seemed to take forever for them to get to Victor’s room. Chris slammed the door. 

“Okay. I know that you’re mad…”

Chris scoffed. “Mad? You think I’m mad? I’m _ livid. _ Do you realize what you did?”

Victor nodded, his eyes cast down towards the floor. “I… misjudged.”

“You sure as hell did. What were you thinking?”

“I thought it was  _ that _ kind of massage parlor… You were talking about how Yuuri’s hands were magic. And you were so excited about going. So I thought… I thought that they were the kind of massage parlor that offered services not listed on the boards.”

The room went silent. Victor waited, expecting Chris to start yelling again.  _ He’s not telling me anything that I don’t already know.  _

Victor looked up at his friend and saw Chris’ face contorted in an expression between anger and bewilderment. He looked like he was keeping himself under control by only the barest margin, like he would lose it any second.

“You mean to tell me that you thought… that I meant…  _ Oh my God, Victor! _ I know I have a… reputation… for being a bit promiscuous, but I’ve never had to pay for sex. Honestly, I’m a little put out that you think I have.”

Chris ran his hand down his face, his anger dissipating. “Not to mention, did you see him? Did he really seem the type that would do that?”

“I… I know…” Victor sighed as he moved across the room and settled heavily onto the bed.  _ I really liked Yuuri. He was sweet, and shy… all of the things I’m not used to. And hot. And I royally screwed up any chance I might have had to get to know him better.  _

_ I wish I could at least apologize. Explain what happened. But the owner made it abundantly clear what would happen if I ever stepped foot in there again. _

Victor groaned. “There’s no way to fix this, is there? I’m banned permanently.”

Chris tapped his finger on his chin. “I might be able to think of something. Let me think on it tonight. You’re not leaving for a few more days, right?”

Victor nodded. “I told Yakov I wanted a few days after the competition to do some sight-seeing.”

“Good. I’ll see what I can do. And Victor?”

“Hmm?”

Chris glared at him. “Next time just  _ ask _ me. Preferably  _ before _ you do something stupid.”

***

The Next Day

“You got a minute, Yuuri?” Phichit ran into the locker room, a grin on his face.

Yuuri shrugged. “Yea. My next appointment is in a half hour, and the room is already set up.”

“Good. Come with me.” 

Phichit grabbed him by the arm and led him out the back door of the building. Yuuri squeaked in surprise when he saw the silver-haired man from the day before. “I… let go…” He struggled against Phichit’s hold.

Phichit leaned over and said quietly, “Just give him a minute. I’m right here if he tries anything, and so is Chris. We trust Chris, right?”

Yuuri nodded.  _ He’s always been a good client. And I still can’t believe that he brought someone like this to us.  _

_ And I can’t believe that someone like him can skate like that…  _

Yuuri had looked up some of Victor’s skating routines on YouTube the night before. He was completely enthralled with his skating, with the beauty and artistry of his routines. 

Yuuri looked at the man standing across the alley. Victor’s eyes looked sad, his brow was furrowed slightly, and his mouth pursed in worry. “I… Thank you for hearing me out.”

Yuuri crossed his arms across his chest defensively. “I shouldn’t. What I should do is go inside and tell Minako to call the cops.” 

Victor looked stricken. “Please… just let me explain. I…” He sighed heavily. “There’s no excuse for my behavior. Just know that I usually don’t act that abhorrently. I made some bad assumptions. And that led me to make an assumption about you that I truly regret. All I want is a chance to make it up to you. Please?”

Yuuri relaxed slightly. “Okay…?”  _ I’ve never had one of these scummy clients ever dare to come back, let alone apologize. Maybe he is different? I hope that he is. _

_ I think that I could really like him. _

Victor smiled, his face taking an endearing heart shape. Yuuri felt his heart flutter a little.

“Let me treat you to dinner tonight?”


End file.
